Technical Field
The present application relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly to systems, methods, and devices for power optimization in imaging devices with dual cameras.
Background
Many current devices are available for capturing images. For example, current digital cameras and modern cell phones and tablets can all capture and display digital images to a user.
Dual cameras are being increasingly used in cell phones and other mobile devices. Typically, a first camera has a wide angle lens while the second camera has a telephoto lens. Running two cameras simultaneously, however, increases power consumption and decreases battery life of the mobile device. Thus, systems and methods for dual camera applications focusing on power optimization for an optical zoom feature of a dual camera application are needed.